


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 917

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 917

Day 917.

Agent Bartowski successfully completed his first _official_ solo mission. Details are in my report. 

_Unofficially,_ between the surveillance and Shaw’s oversight, this was no more or less of a solo mission than _several_ Chuck’s been on in the past. But I suppose it only counts if the right people are looking. He remains exceptionally… considerate of the other agents with whom he is working, and continues to be mindful of secondary requirements for missions that other agents might overlook, such as obtaining provisions and environmental support prior to the commencement of a stakeout. 

[LONG PAUSE]

And… today, I saw quite a bit more of Chuck than I believe anyone intended. Not that I was _there_ , I wasn’t with him _in person_ , it was from the images captured by his glasses cam. 

[VERY LONG PAUSE AS SARAH FIDGETS AND FLUSHES, BEFORE CLEARING HER THROAT]

Note to remind Agent Bartowski to be mindful of the presence of large banks of mirrors in the area of an operation. 

[BLUSHES, FIDGETS SOME MORE, THEN LOOKS SERIOUS]

I’m concerned that command personnel may have been less than straightforward with Agent Bartowski regarding the full range of __expected of field agents prior to making them a head of any operation, much less prior to installing them in a long-term undercover situation. As pleasant as pretending to be living the good life in Rome may sound to him now, I hope Agent Bartowski understands the _irreversible_ nature of what lies ahead. Walker out.

[SARAH PAUSES FOR A MOMENT AND SIGHS HEAVILY BEFORE LEANING FORWARD TO SWITCH OFF THE CAMERA.]


End file.
